1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant supporting apparatuses that can be used in combination with a play yard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable play yards currently available on the market are usually sold with a variety of accessories such as a removable diaper changing station, napper station and bassinet. Unfortunately, these accessories are conventionally designed to be attached to the top rails of the play yard. Because the top rails offer a limited space for attachment, it may be difficult to use all of the accessories at the same time. For example, both the napper station and diaper changing station usually make it impossible to use the bassinet in the play yard. Moreover, the conventional design of the aforementioned accessories does not allow to use them independently as standalone devices.
Therefore, there is a need for infant supporting apparatuses that are more versatile in use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.